


How to take care the one you love

by wolf18



Series: Talon & Damian [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Dick Grayson is a Talon, M/M, Out of Character, Protective Dick Grayson, Revenge, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf18/pseuds/wolf18
Summary: Titus was killed. And Dick wants to soothe his brother.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Talon & Damian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	How to take care the one you love

**Author's Note:**

> That's happened after Dick Grayson became Talon, and take his memories back. So some of his action still be affected by Talon.

Damian sits here. On his hand is Titus's leash. Everything seems normal. Everything seems abnormal. 

Besides Damian, Titus lies there. But he's cold and he doesn't breathe. 

And Damian doesn't know what the hell had happened. 

Titus had played a good trick, and Damian gave his dog a treat as reward. The next thing Damian knew he was holding Titus from struggling, growling, howling, screaming, aching and dying. The eyes of Titus still widen, beg Damian for helping, saving. But Damian can do nothing. Even if he is Robin, he also can do nothing. 

And it's overwhelming for Damian. 

That's how Dick Grayson found his Baby Bat in dog contest. Sits like a stone next to his beloved dog, couldn't respond any interaction. And Dick's heart breaks into pieces. 

He goes down on knees try to make contact with Damian. But nothing happens. 

The only thing Dick can do is help Damian come home and bury Titus on garden. 

______

The culprit may never be caught. Because Batman does not let anyone investigate the case, especially Damian. 

That's when Dick thinks Batman had repeated his mistake. But he still keeps silent. Because deep in his heart, like Batman, he doesn't want Damian to seek revenge and cross the line again. 

But it's hard to keep pace with a more brutal, more violent Robin. No one wants to pair with Damian, except Dick, of course. He tries to soothe the anger in the little soldier. However, everything keeps getting worse everyday.

Dick had thought the time will heal every pain. But whenever it comes to Damian, it does not happen. Damian is haunted by Titus’s ghost. Every corner in the manor reminds him about his dog. Even other animals can’t be of much help. 

Dick thought about letting Damian goes to Bludhaven and lives with him for a while. But Damian refused him. Again. 

And when Dick found his little brother in the Cave, played with dog treats, and try to eat them; a red alarm rang loudly in his head. He stepped forward and faced Damian. No more avoiding the topic. Dick never lets Damian harm himself anymore. 

It’s a long time until Damian give up and open heart to heart with Dick. 

[It’s my fault, Grayson. When I think of how Titus died on my hand but I couldn’t do anything…] Damian says dryly. 

[I could have handle it better… I could make him vomit… but I didn’t do…]

[I could even open Titus’s belly to take the poison out… he would be hurt but he could live until someone can help…]

[I regret letting him take part in the dog contest…]

[I should be more careful… I should not give him dog treat…]

[Titus died because of me.]

Dick is a good listener. He only hold Damian tightly and let him speak out his mind. Dick understands perfectly what his Baby’s saying. That was what happened to him when Damian died. He fell into a back hole of denial. Everyday seems like a living hell. 

And now, seeing his Baby Bat has the same feeling make his instinct growl. Bloodthirsty runs in his veins. 

He will do something. 

Definitely. 

\--- 

It is a normal night like every other night. Batman and Robin go on patrol and terrify some bad guys. Everything is normal until Nightwing interrupt the comlink and asking help from Robin.

When Damian comes to the location. He can’t find Nightwing anywhere, and start to feel scared. He tries to make contact with him but none response. 

Worrying for his stupid eldest brother, Damian sneaks on the suppicous place. However, the one welcome him inside is not Nightwing but Talon and some bleeding goons. If Damian has his sword on hands, he’ll try to behead this Talon. But now he is not that little assassin anymore so he turn on the com to call Batman. 

Before Damian can tell his father anything… that stupid Talon, yes S-t-u-p-i-d Talon greets him with a quite happy voice. 

And he realizes that Talon is his Nightwing. 

[They’re my presents for you.] Talon talks with prideful voice. 

[->tt<-] 

[How imbecile you’re Talon? I don’t want to involve in your f*ck game.] Damian yells at him.

But before Damian can escape this place, Talon has hold his wrist and let the evil whispers in his head. 

[What?] Talon can hear a tremble in Damian’s voice. 

[They’re the ones who caused Titus’ death.] 

Even through the Domino mask, Talon still can see how those words make his Bird feels weak.

[Them? You sure?] Finally, after a long pause, his Robin says. 

[I bet with my head.]

Damian takes a step closer to those people. He can recognize some of them. One is a competitor on the contest. One is an examiner. And the others who he can’t clearly remember had worked in backstage. 

[Why?] 

[‘Coz of money… A high rank dog can…] 

[No. Why you did it? For me.] 

[Because I love you so much. And Taking revenge is the best way to help you.] Talon cup his Robin’s face. [Do you want to finish them?] 

[Yes. Always.] Robin takes some dog treats out of his belt pocket. [I need them feel what Titus suffered.]

Those people start begging, screaming, struggling…. 

But who care what they say. 

Not Nightwing. Not Talon. Not Robin. 

Maybe Batman cares. But he isn’t here. 

Just a Talon and his Robin. 

  
  
  
  
  


End.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
